Tomoko Nomura
Tomoko Nomura is a student belonging to Onizuka's homeroom class, Class 3-4. She is a childhood friend of Miyabi Aizawa and Urumi Kanzaki. Tomoko first appears as a member of Miyabi's clique. Despite being part of Miyabi's inner circle, Tomoko is not popular. She is bullied by others for her lack of intellegence. Girls in her class bully her in particular because they are jealous of her large breasts. Miyabi and her clique are'nt particularly nice to her either. They make fun of her all the time. Tomoko is in a way the polar opposite of her friend Urumi. Tomoko is not very bright but is very kind. Urumi is a genius and is usually kind but can become savagely cruel when angered. Tomoko and Urumi get along very well due to this fact. Tomoko's friendship with Miyabi is a bit more complicated. They had first met in 1st Grade. Miyabi was Tomoko's first friend. However, after the incident which occured between Miyabi and Mr. Ogi, Miyabi became cold towards Tomoko and started mistreating her. Tomoko took this abuse because she still remembered how close she and Miyabi used to be. In a plot to get Onizuka fired, Miyabi has Tomoko try to seduce Onizuka. When the plan fails, Miyabi blames Tomoko and expels her from her group. This leaves Tomoko feeling lonely. Seeing this, Onizuka befriends her and tries to build her self -confidence by entering her into a beauty pagent. Much to Tomoko's suprise, Miyabi is competing in the same contest. Tomoko and Miyabi's friendship starts to revive when Miyabi tells Tomoko to give up out of concern for her. There had been a contestant who was cheating. Tomoko continues though, with encouragement from Onizuka. In the end, neither Tomoko or Miyabi win but Tomoko does manage to get a job at a modeling agency. Tomoko does not return to class for a while due to focusing on her new career as a model. She next appears alongside her agent when her agnet accidently ran over Onizuka with his car. At this point, Urumi has already appeared in class on Miyabi's orders to drive Onizuka out of Holy Forest Academy. Tomoko and Urumi begin hanging out after Tomoko's agent treats Onizuka and Class 3-4 to lunch in an expensive restaurant as an apology for having run Onizuka over. Everything is going well until they encounter Ms. Fujimori, Tomoko and Urumi's first grade teacher. Though Ms. Fujimori is glad to see them, Urumi lashes out by throwing a small explosive at her. This frightens Tomoko. Urumi then storms off, leaving both Tomoko and Ms. Fujimori worried about her. Tomoko then takes off again to work on her modeling career. Tomoko next appears when Miyabi has run away from home and Onizuka finds her and brings her to Tomoko's house. At first, Miyabi is ungrateful and rude to Tomoko. Later on, Miyabi starts expressing concern for Tomoko and shows her how to properly cook a meal. Then the two girls go to a carnival where they run into Urumi and Onizuka. Almost right away, Urumi and Miyabi start acting catty towards each other. The reason for this being that Miyabi is angry at Urumi for leaving her side to join Onizuka and Urumi is tired of Miyabi being so rebellious when she lives a relatively good life. Tomoko tries to break them up up but in the end Urumi says something to offend Miyabi, causing Miyabi to pack her things and return to her own house. Tomoko next appears when Miyabi reveals the truth about what happened between her and Mr. Ogi in seventh grade and tries to committ suicide by jumping off the roof of the school. After Onizuka saves Miyabi, the two of them awaken in the hospital. Tomoko is one of the students who stayed over night worried about her. Towards the end of the final volume, Tomoko is seen with her agent. She encounters Mayu, another of Onizuka's students, who is going into btoh modeling and singing. She leaves her agency to go to Holy Forest Academy's school festival, where Onizuka is being celebrated as a hero. Tomoko is last seen enjoying the celebration with Onizuka and her class. Quotes "My melons are the best!" Students